LoveGame
An episode of Season 11. Summary Eli seems to be taking his and Clare's break-up well... a little too well for Clare's liking, actually. Did he seriously get over her that quickly? After the year-long epic of sturm und drang he went through post-Julia? Maybe it's Clare who's not over it... But new Degrassian Jake—a childhood family friend of Clare's who has grown up rather nicely—has his own take on how Clare could move on. And Jenna puts on a brave face when everyone—including KC—goes back to school to live normal teenage lives while she's left with a helpless, needy baby who only eats, sleeps, and poops. How long can she take the frustration all by herself? Main Plot Clare can’t believe Eli is over her. She’s convinced his ‘normal’ behavior is a plot to win her back. At home her mother forces her to have dinner with family friends, Glen and Jake Martin. After an awkward conversation, Clare drags Jake to 'Above The Dot' to see her friends. She attempts to talk to Eli and fails, prompting her to scream the now famous line "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A year to get over your ex! Did you ever love me at all?!" Jake stops her rant with "And... scene" and then drags her out of Above the Dot. She rants about Eli while walking home. Jake points out, quite bluntly, that she clearly needs the closure because he doesn't have feelings for her anymore and that it shouldn't be this intense drama. He helps her move on by initiating their first kiss. The next day, Clare is walking with Alli in the hallways and they talk about her kiss with Jake. She sees Eli at his locker and apologizes for her random outburst last night. Eli tells her he can't feel anything because he is now on anti-anxiety pills prescribed by his therapist. He then walks away leaving her shocked, ashamed, and upset with herself. Sub Plot Jenna is seen getting ready to take Tyson to school, but then realizes he is missing a sock and goes to find it. When they arrive at school they are standing in front of K.C.'s locker and Alli comes up to her and talks for a minute and says they need to hang out soon, she agrees and when she turns around she accidentally bumps into K.C. Jenna and K.C. talk for a little bit and then the bell rings and he kisses her, says bye to the baby and heads off to class, leaving Jenna alone in the hallway. Later Jenna arrives at Kyle's apartment and he rants about how K.C. isn't doing his half. Jenna argues with him and asks him if he can stay but then he heads off to work. At Above the Dot, K.C. is hanging out with his friends when Jenna walks up to him to give him Tyson. He's not sure what he's supposed to do, but Jenna just says to figure it out and she goes to hang out with her friends, leaving K.C. alone with Tyson. Jenna eventually dozes off and Alli wakes her up, and she is confused worrying where Tyson is. Alli tells her K.C has him and he's fine but she knows that he needs her and goes back to K.C's apartment. While there, Jenna tells K.C that she thinks he isn't doing his half of the work. When Jenna gets in the shower, K.C and Ms. Guthrie talk about her moving in and Ms. Guthrie agrees. Suddenly, Jenna walks out of the bathroom wondering which shampoo to use and KC asks her to move in. She says emotionally says yes, and they all hug. Quotes= Quotes *Clare: "Hey." Eli: "Hi." Clare: "Wanna talk?" Eli: "Nah, I'm good. See you around." *Clare: "Did three months mean nothing?! Did you flip a switch and erase me from your memory? It took you a year! A YEAR to get over your ex! DID YOU EVER LOVE ME AT ALL?!?" *Jake: "And...scene!" *Jake: "Move on Clare!" *Eli: "I don't have feelings at all." |-| Trivia= Trivia *This episode is named after the song "LoveGame" ''by Lady Gaga. *This episode was the first "TNG" style episode since Season 9. (Meaning: This episode was a 30 minute stand alone episode consisting of an A plot and a B plot like it was before season 10 where only two part episodes were special. '''This episode is NOT broken up into two parts' as episodes were for all of season 10.) *This episode marks the first appearance of Jake Martin and Katie Matlin. *This episode marks Clare and Jake's first kiss. *This episode marked the first time American viewers saw the new opening sequence and heard the new theme song. * Justin Kelly, Cristine Prosperi, Chloe Rose, and Shanice Banton have been added to the sequence. Landon Liboiron has been removed. * This is the first time KC and Clare have had any kind of interaction since Breakaway (1). *If Spring Fever was the Season 10 finale, this episode would have been the Season 11 premiere. |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *''"Young Blood" by The Naked and Famous - Heard when Clare and Jenna get ready for school. *"Jigsaw" by Broken Bricks - From where Clare makes a scene at Above the Dot. *"Oh My, What A Fine Day"'' by Behind Sapphire - From Clare and Jake's first kiss scene. |-| Gallery= Gallery Lovegame.jpg|Post-breakup meeting Lovegame2.jpg tumblr_loe8s9yz9p1qlcm8so1_500.jpg tumblr_loe8u5wSF71qlcm8so1_500.jpg degrassi-lovegame-full-g56.jpg cake first kiss.png|Clare and Jake First Kiss CAKE.jpg Jake Martin.jpg tumblr_lom031hrOa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzzhyKLa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzxcDsTw1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lolzospQFz1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Lisakc.png kenna4.png degrassi_lovegame_09hr.jpg Degrassi_lovegame_10hr.jpg Degrassi-Question-3.jpg Eli images.jpg Normal cap0vgbretb049.jpg Normal cap0t354t35063.jpg Normal cap0hetrherth082.jpg Normal cap0btrwreb032.jpg Normal cap0bsdfb053.jpg Normal cap00hfdhh71.jpg Normal cabsfdbfdsp0037.jpg Normal cabsdfbsdp0017.jpg Normal cabsdfbp0015.jpg Normal cabsbfdbsp0058.jpg Normal bsfdbdfsbcap0040.jpg Normal berwbcap0020.jpg Norgsdfhmal cap0074.jpg Norgerwgmal cap0064.jpg Norergwergmal cap0034.jpg Bsfdsvdgsb.jpg Bsdfbsfdbdfbsfdb.jpg Normal cap0013bb.jpg Normal cap0009rr.jpg Normal cap0007ff.jpg Norwetrewymal cap0073.jpg Norwerherhmal cap0085.jpg Norwbwbmal cap0024.jpg Normt23t234tal cap0089.jpg Normdfbsfdbal cap0033.jpg Normaldfsb cap0038.jpg Normalbweb cap0023.jpg Normal hgfdhdfshscap0079.jpg Normal fqwefqcap0046.jpg Normal fdbsdfbcap0045.jpg Normal csvdff dap0066.jpg Normal chtrretap0087.jpg Normal ch435gewap0067.jpg Normal cawrebgwregp0057.jpg Normal capwwbrewg0060.jpg Normal capbwegtb0029.jpg Normal capbtfdsvbfd0042.jpg Normal capbsdfb0014.jpg Normal capbgfbs0030.jpg Normal cap005kldmnb lgb9.jpg derpy much.jpg eliiiiiiiiiiii.jpg jake and glen.jpg jennasjkfslf.jpg 89y9yuhh.jpg |-| Links= Links *Watch LoveGame *Download LoveGame Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Coping